Nada é o que se parecer ser
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,Romance,Lemon,Fantasia,Mpreg]1 acidente em uma noite de forte chuva coloca dois jovens frente a frente.Vidas diferentes,destinos q se cruzam e que podem ser alterado por tal fato.O que pode se esconder por detrás de uma figura tão misteriosa?Cap2 ON
1. Chapter 1

**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Autora**: Litha-chan  
**Personagens** **principais**: 3x4; 1x2; 13x5;  
**Classificação**: Yaoi, Romance, Lemon, Fantasia, e possivelmente... Mpreg (não dou certeza)  
**Iniciada**: Setembro 14 de 2005. Ás 16hs  
**Status**: Em andamento

**Disclamer**: Gundam Wing pertence a Bandai, Sunrise, e Cia. Esta fic é feita de fã para fã e sem fins lucrativos.

**Nota da Autora (leia com muita atenção):** _Esta fic pode vir a ter assuntos que muitos não gostam. Como já citado acima é yaoi – relação entre dois homens -, romance e também fantasia com possibilidade -ou não- de mpreg (gravidez masculina), e lógico, há a grande possibilidade de lemon. Então se você não gosta de nenhum destes assuntos, esta fic não lhe diz respeito. Agradeceria se ao invés de mails malcriados, que irei ignorar prontamente, você fizesse um grandioso favor e clicasse naquele "**X**" no canto superior direito. Eu fico feliz, você fica feliz e o mundo continua na eterna felicidade que nos ronda. Agora, se você se interessa por este tipo de fic, se você gosta do eu escrevo, agradeço a sua leitura e agradeço ainda mais se você comentasse. É a minha primeira fic no universo da fantasia e possível mpreg, então todo e qualquer tipo de comentário construtivo será bem vindo. Quanto à atualização desta fic, quanto mais comentários, mais eu ficarei feliz e animada para pesquisar os fatos que utilizarei nela, então... pode demorar ou não. Quem me conhece sabe que demoro a atualizar porque gosto de escrever com emoção, ou seja, inspirada. Deixem-me com ares de inspiração que atualizo mais rápido do que o normal 'sorrindo'. Já falei demais, então... aproveite a fic._

**Sumario**: _Um acidente em uma noite de forte chuva coloca dois jovens frente a frente. Vidas diferentes, destinos que se cruzam e que pode ser alterado por tal fato. O que pode se esconder por detrás de uma figura tão misteriosa? O que nossos olhos não podem enxergar? Nada é o que aparenta ser... Nada é o que se parece ser..._

_

* * *

_

**Nada é o que se parecer ser...**

**- Prólogo -**

**

* * *

**

Estava escuro, chovia em demasia, a estrada estava com visibilidade praticamente nula. Eu não conseguia enxergar um palmo se quer naquela maldita noite. _Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando resolvi ir até a cidade aquela noite?_

Dirigia com extremo cuidado, apesar de conhecer perfeitamente todas as curvas daquela estrada que ligava meu chalé nas montanhas a cidade mais próxima, eu tinha em mente que muitos animais poderiam estar a atravessar aquela estrada em busca de abrigo em uma noite como aquela. Não desejava matar mais nenhum servo, ou filhote de qualquer outro animal. Já me bastava os dois no mês passado. Senti-me tão mal com aquelas perdas.

Para quem fôra criado em meio a animais, era doloroso ser a causa da morte de qualquer um. Não, eu não sou um santo, eu me alimento da carne deles, mas uma coisa é você comer para até então sobreviver e a outra é ser o causador da morte prematura de um animal que apenas se refugiava.

Estava tão absorto em pensamentos que nem notara, mais uma vez, o enorme animal que atravessara a estrada saindo da encosta da mata. Quando freie o carro, infelizmente já era tarde. O tranco fôra tão forte que meu carro causa rodou na pista escorregadia. Parei com as duas mãos no volante, com a respiração acelerada e os olhos arregalados. Droga, por causa da minha distração eu atropelara mais uma criatura. Isto estava se tornando um hábito por demais mórbido. Não poderia mais sair de casa sem matar algum animal?

Respirando fundo, me vi saindo do carro em pleno temporal. Eu tinha que ver o estrago que causara. Pelo tamanho do vulto, deveria ser um animal bem grande, um cavalo talvez, e pela claridade do pêlo... branco.

Qual não fôra meu espanto ao olhar estirado em pleno asfalto, um jovem de pele alva, longos cabelos aloirados e com o corpo cheio de escoriações? A luz que provinha dos faróis do meu carro estava direcionada a esta cena.

Eu corri desesperado até seu corpo, preocupado com aquilo, pois eu poderia jurar que era um animal, um cavalo branco em que meu carro batera, e agora eu estava ali, olhando para um jovem estirado no chão, que gemia de dor e que estava... nu?

"Você está bem?". Perguntei preocupado fitando-o a procura de alguma fratura exposta. _Claro que ele não deve estar bem seu idiota. Você o atropelou!_ Minha mente era perita em sarcasmo comigo mesmo.

Seus olhos me fitaram e eu me senti paralisado com aquilo.

Era difícil explicar.

Apenas me perdi por breves momentos naqueles olhos azuis claros, límpidos, tão puros. A chuva ainda caia forte, mas parecia que era o que menos importava naquele momento.

Segundos? Minutos? Não sei dizer quanto tempo fiquei naquela contemplação, mas voltei a mim ao escutar mais um gemido doloroso.

Meu corpo prontamente começou a se movimentar. Aproximei-me dele passando um de meus braços por debaixo de seus joelhos enquanto o outro passava por seus braços. Ergui-me com ele em meus braços. Procurei leva-lo o mais rápido possível para o meu carro largado a nossa frente. Desejava não causar mais nenhum dano a ele. Torcia para que este meu ato, tão inconseqüente perante as leis de primeiros socorros, não o afetasse mais.

Com o pé empurrei meu banco para conseguir alcançar os bancos traseiros e deposita-lo ali, em um local seco e quente. Ao faze-lo notei que ele encontrava-se desacordado. Meu peito se apertou em desespero e minha mente logo imaginou o pior. Olhei para o banco do carona, encontrando o meu casaco, a qual peguei rapidamente para colocar em ima daquele corpo de aparência tão frágil a primeira vista. Sem muito mais me demorar, larguei meu corpo no banco, ligando apressadamente o carro, passando a marcha com desespero. Tinha que retira-lo dali, tinha que leva-lo para um lugar seguro, seco, aconchegante. Não conseguiria descer até a cidade naquela chuva, então mais do que depressa, ignorando toda e qualquer precaução em dirigir cuidadosamente, me vi voltando para casa com aquele estranho no banco detrás do carro.

**_Continua...

* * *

_**

_Espero que tenham gostado destas primeiras linhas... Será que já descobriram quem é quem? Acho que está meio óbvio se leram a descrição lá em cima, mas não dei nomes aos lindos...rsrs Alias... Alguém tem alguma especulação sobre o que vai decorrer nesta fic? Se tiverem... Comentem!_

_**Bjins a todos**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Autora**: Litha-chan  
**Revisão:** Pipe  
**Personagens** **principais**: 3x4  
**Personagens secundários:** 1x2; 13x5; (pode vir a surgir outros personagens)  
**Classificação**: Yaoi, Romance, Fantasia, Lemon, Mpreg  
**Iniciada**: Setembro 14 de 2005. Ás 16hs  
**Status**: Em andamento

**Re-editada:** 27.08.2006

**Disclamer**: Gundam Wing pertence a Bandai, Sunrise, e Cia. Esta fic é feita de fã para fã e sem fins lucrativos.

**Nota da Autora (leia com muita atenção):** _Esta fic pode vir a ter assuntos que muitos não gostam. Como já citado acima é yaoi – relação entre dois homens -, romance e também lemon, fantasia e mpreg (gravidez masculina). Então se você não gosta de nenhum destes assuntos, esta fic não lhe diz respeito. Agradeceria se ao invés de e-mails malcriados, que irei ignorar prontamente, você fizesse um grandioso favor e clicasse naquele _"**X**"_ no canto superior direito. Eu fico feliz, você fica feliz e o mundo continua na eterna felicidade que nos ronda. Agora, se você se interessa por este tipo de fic, se você gosta do eu escrevo, agradeço a sua leitura e agradeço ainda mais se você comentasse. É a minha primeira fic no universo da fantasia e mpreg, então todo e qualquer tipo de comentário construtivo será bem vindo. Quanto à atualização desta fic, quanto mais comentários, mais eu ficarei feliz e animada para atualiza-la. Quem me conhece sabe que demoro a atualizar porque gosto de escrever com emoção, ou seja, inspirada. Deixem-me com ares de inspiração que atualizo mais rápido do que o normal 'sorrindo'. Já falei demais, então... Aproveite a fic._

**Observações:**

**Quatre **até então nessa fic, originalmente e inicialmente se chamará **Asallam**, depois as coisas podem vir a se alterar.  
As falas de** Asallam** (Quatre), vão estar seguidas de...** - :- **Assim como os pensamentos que além de estarem entre dessa forma, também estarão em _itálico_.

**Sumario**:

_Um acidente em uma noite de forte chuva coloca dois jovens frente a frente. Vidas diferentes, destinos que se cruzam e que pode ser alterado por tal fato. O que pode se esconder por detrás de uma figura tão misteriosa? O que nossos olhos não podem enxergar? Nada é o que aparenta ser... Nada é o que se parece ser..._

-

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Nada é o que se parecer ser...**

**- Capítulo 1 -**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

-**  
**

Em casa finalmente.

Assim que entrei com ele em meus braços ainda desacordado, direcionei-me para meu quarto. Era o único quarto disponível da casa, e também o mais aquecido, já que este possuía uma pequena lareira.

Coloquei-o sobre a cama com o maior cuidado que eu poderia ter. Havia infringido todos os conceitos básicos de remoção, se um para-médico soubesse disto eu levaria um belo sermão. Mas entre ficar na chuva aguardando sabe-se lá quando um atendimento, e arriscar... Eu preferi arriscar.

Tratei de colocar a lenha na lareira, acendendo-a logo em seguida. Em minutos lá estava eu com cobertores sendo retirados do armário e depositados ao pé da cama.

Ele ainda permanecia desacordado e enrolado em meu casaco, que a esta altura encontrava-se molhado com a chuva toda que pegamos no trajeto do carro até a casa.

Aproximei-me hesitando em fazer o que era necessário. Ali eu poderia ver a extensão dos ferimentos que eu lhe causara. Um certo pânico começou a crescer dentro de mim, e não me pergunte nada a respeito, porquê nem eu mesmo saberia explicar.

Senti um suspiro se esvair pelos meus lábios quando minha mão se direcionou ao casaco. A pele que fôra sendo descoberta, era tão alva, que digo de coração, poderia ser os vasos sangüíneos que irrigavam aquele corpo.

Engolindo em seco resolvi aproximar um dos cobertores depositando-o bem próximo ao corpo, e me enchendo de coragem acabei por vez de retirar a peça úmida.

Sabe quando você perde a palavra perante a possibilidade de estar frente a frente com um anjo? Pois bem, se neste momento eu dependesse do sentido da fala, Trowa Barton... Você estaria na melhor das expressões... Ferrado!

Tentei colocar minha mente prática – aquela que encontra solução para tudo -, em funcionamento. Meus olhos procuraram desde os pés até ombros, algum indicio de ferimento. Lógico, ele estava ferido, mas procurei algo extremamente grave. Notei que apesar de toda a gravidade dos acontecimentos, ele se encontrava apenas, externamente, com algumas escoriações e algumas marcas roxas. Tive que suspirar de alivio pelo menos por isto, mas algo me alertou. Se ele não estava gravemente ferido por fora, será que estava por dentro? Ele estava desacordado e não tinha como descobrir isto assim de uma hora para outra.

Saindo do meu estado pensativo e da minha pequena inércia, fiz duas coisas. A primeira foi cobri-lo com um dos cobertores, afinal, ficar olhando para um rapaz tão belo e nu, era algo inapropriado para tal momento; e a segunda... Eu teria que pegar no meu escritório.

Não me demorei, mas ao retornar para meu quarto estaquei na porta. Ele estava desperto. Os olhos azuis encontravam-se observando o ambiente ao seu redor. Eu pude diferenciar um medo naqueles olhos tão claros.

Quando deitou seus olhos sobre mim, parecia-me que ele se encolhera tentando se esconder atrás do cobertor. Seria medo de mim? _'Claro seu imbecil, você o atropelou e ainda o trouxe para um lugar estranho!'_. É eu sabia ser cruel comigo mesmo.

Me aproximei com todo cuidado e com movimentos cautelosos. Procurei limpar a minha garganta para que minha voz não lhe soasse ameaçadora. Por Deus, não queria parecer um assassino ou alguém perigoso. _'Você é perigoso'_. A minha consciência estava se tornando algo insuportável. **_'Cale-se!'_**. Gritei a mim mesmo mentalmente. Se não teria ajuda da minha 'razão', então era melhor mantê-la longe.

"Olha, errr... você... como você está se sentindo? Aonde dói? Desculpa ter lhe atropelado".

Sentia-me um estúpido assolando o pobre coitado com tantas perguntas. Minha extensa capacidade de verbalização não estava funcionando no momento. Ouso a dizer que naquele momento não era mais Trowa Barton, O escritor. E sim, um tímido menino de 11 anos que nem conseguia dizer uma só palavra sem se atropelar nas mesmas. Patético, não! Mas me senti assim ao fitar aquele rapaz que se escondia mais e mais por detrás das cobertas.

Ele não me respondia nada, apenas me olhava amedrontado com a barra do cobertor a lhe tampar o restante do rosto. Suspirei sem saber o que deveria fazer. Olhei para o meu celular largado no chão do quarto. Teria que tentar chamar alguém, alguma ajuda. Não poderia ficar com uma pessoa atropelada, sem que esta fosse devidamente examinada.

"Será que ele está com o telefone ligado? Se estiver de plantão não terei chances".

Acabei falando alto os meus pensamentos. Era a única pessoa a quem eu poderia pedir ajuda, e que, prontamente enfrentaria qualquer tempo, sol ou chuva ou até mesmo a neve, para ajudar.

Escutei um pequeno gemido vindo da cama e isto me arrancou dos pensamentos.

Olhei assustado quando vi que o rapaz tentava sair da cama. Já estava com as duas pernas para o lado de fora da mesma e tentava se levantar – sem êxito -, mas tentava.

"Hey, não se levante, você não esta bem!". Corri até ele apoiando-o antes dele ir ao chão, na tentativa frustrada de se colocar em pé.

Ele ficou tenso ao sentir minhas mãos em sua pele e começou a se debater, como se, desta forma pudesse evitar que eu o ferisse ou o tocasse.

Coloquei-o sentado na cama e me afastei. Seria difícil pelo que podia notar, o nosso entendimento.

"Olha, eu não vou lhe machucar, só estou querendo ajudar, mesmo. Você não está bem e eu...".

Passei a mão pela franja úmida que cobria um lado de minha face. Coloquei o cabelo todo para trás segurando-o com uma das mãos. Eu realmente estava me sentindo perdido e até incomodado com o silêncio que vinda da parte dele.

Olhei-o cansado, mas notei que ele me fitava com... curiosidade.

Acho que deixar meu rosto totalmente a vista era algo que chamava a atenção dele. Estranho para mim, que sempre usei a franja desta forma, mas, se deixa-la para trás momentaneamente pudesse fazê-lo não me temer... Bem, eu teria que fazer este esforço.

Meio sem jeito arrumei varias vezes a franja para trás de minha orelha. _'Droga! Isto incomoda'_. Pensei ao sentir o leve pesar e incomodo por detrás da cartilagem.

Mais uma vez olhei para ele e estremeci. Ele estava descoberto me fitando. A pele alva demais como porcelana, os cabelos longos com uma parte caindo sobre um dos ombros e o restante espalhando-se pelas costas.

Se eu pudesse me chutar, com certeza estaria fazendo isto neste momento. Céus, eu estava olhando para ele de maneira que nem devia estar... Eu não presto mesmo.

"Bem, eu... eu vou te arranjar uma blusa pelo menos". Andei até o armário tentando desfazer aquela imagem.

Procurei algo que desse nele. Pelo menos, ele tinha o corpo menor do que o meu, então uma blusa poderia vir a calhar. Já as calças... Acho que calças de um homem de 1,95cm de altura, não ficariam bem em um que aparentava ter aproximadamente 1,80cm. Além de que eu sou um pouco mais forte. Eu disse forte, e não gordo.

Encontrei uma blusa de cor verde escuro. Virei-me para entregar a blusa. Pelo menos assim as coisas poderiam seguir quase que normalmente, mas estanquei ao ouvir o que ele estava dizendo. O problema? Eu não conseguia entender uma só vírgula do que ele dizia.

**- : **Minha perna dói, mas tenho que voltar. Quem é você? Onde estou? **: -**

Sinceramente eu não sabia e nem entendia nada do que ele havia dito. Não se parecia com nenhuma das línguas que estudei. Ele me olhava ainda assustado e até mesmo com um quê de curiosidade.

Aproximei-me de novo, mas parei ao vê-lo se mover na cama como se tentasse recuar.

Nos fitamos por alguns segundos antes que eu começasse a falar.

"Tome, coloque esta blusa antes que você fique resfriado". Joguei a blusa em cima da cama. _'Mentira, coloque antes que ele te agarre'_. E lá vinha a megera da minha voz interior.

Ele fitou a peça de roupa e me olhou novamente com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo.

"Coloque ela porquê você pegou muita chuva. Assim você se agasalha um pouco".

**- :** O que é isso? **: -**

Ouvi sua voz novamente. Era melodiosa, suave até, mas eu não conseguia entender nada. Aquilo já estava me deixando mais nervoso do que já me encontrava.

Ele tocava a blusa de maneira curiosa.

'_Oh senhor... Porque tenho a nítida impressão que o nosso entendimento será mais complicado ainda?'_. Pensei ao sentar-me na única poltrona do quarto enquanto olhava-o.

Teríamos que chegar a um entendimento, certo? Então que tal começarmos com as apresentações de maneira formal? Afinal, até que me certificasse que estava tudo bem com ele, o rapaz seria meu hóspede.

Fitei o belo rosto por alguns instantes a mais.

"Me chamo Trowa Barton, e você?".

O jovem loiro pouco entendia a língua do belo rapaz. Mas sabia que ele estava se apresentando. Pelo menos já tinha um nome. Agora, se aquele ser humano a sua frente fosse de índole boa ou não, isto seria algo que ainda teria que descobrir, afinal, ver a pureza das pessoas era algo muito fácil, mas ver a bondade dentro delas... Era uma coisa mais trabalhosa.

Fitou-o como se tentasse ver a aura pura, mas apenas constatou que o jovem, já não era mais um 'Intocado'. Já fôra corrompido. Suspirou um pouco desanimado. Lógico, se ainda fosse um 'Intocado', ele saberia ou até conseguira distingui-lo.

**- :**Asallam, o terceiro. **:-**

Trowa mais uma vez não entendeu. Não sabia se era um nome ou se era alguma outra coisa que o jovem havia dito.

"Olha, eu não consigo entender o que você está me dizendo". Falou com um tom de voz baixo.

O loiro também não entendeu tudo, mas ao que lhe parecia, sua língua não era compreendida pelo jovem que tinha um nome estranho. **- :**_ Terei que aprender a forma como ele fala, não quero ficar aqui por muito tempo. _**: -  
**

"Não vai vestir a blusa?". Apontou para a peça de roupa que se encontrava entre os dedos do loiro.

Asallam olhava para onde Trowa apontava e lhe devolveu um olhar bastante interrogativo.

'_Oh não... Não vá me dizer que não sabe para o que serve uma blusa? De onde você veio? Céus, eu terei que vesti-lo?'_.

Trowa não soube o que fazer. Estava sentado longe, procurando olhar somente para o rosto do loiro, em vez de olhar para o restante de seu corpo. Agora teria que se aproximar e... ajudar a vestir?

'_Ele deve estar dolorido seu estúpido! Pare de besteira e vá logo ajuda-lo'_. Bom, pelo menos uma certa parte de sua voz interior esta certa, não estava? E se o jovem não conseguisse se movimentar direito? Poderia estar sentindo dor para movimentar os braços.

Trowa se levantou relutante, mas tinha que fazer aqui. Aproximou-se do loiro com cuidado. Apontou para a blusa verde, e pegou-a lentamente.

Com movimentos calmos, que eram acompanhados por olhos bem atentos, Trowa preparou a blusa para colocar no loiro.

Algo em seu peito se apertou ao fitar os olhos azuis cristalinos.

"Por favor, não vou lhe machucar...". Disse de forma baixa ao estender uma das mãos para pegar a mão direita do loiro.

Para sua surpresa, o jovem a sua frente estendeu a mão. O toque foi leve, mas bem surpreendente.

A mão do loiro estava bem quente, a pele era até sedosa, enquanto sua, encontrava-se fria e transpirando.

Fitavam-se sem nenhum movimento. Trowa mergulhado nos olhos azuis puros e cristalinos, enquanto Asallam, parecia querer desvendar o interior daquele jovem rapaz chamado Trowa Barton...

-

_**Continua...**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Agradeço a todos que aqui comentaram. Fiquei feliz, pois não esperava tanto comentários para esta minha fic. Afinal sou uma iniciante na área de fantasia e mpreg.  
Domo arigato a especial, a **Pipe** por betar a fic e por ser uma pessoa maravilhosa._


	3. Capítulo 2

**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Autora**: Litha-chan  
**Revisão:** Pipe  
**Personagens****principais**: 3x4  
**Personagens secundários:** 1x2; 13x5; (pode vir a surgir outros personagens)  
**Classificação**: Yaoi, Romance, Fantasia, Lemon, Mpreg  
**Iniciada**: Setembro 14 de 2005. Ás 16hs  
**Status**: Em andamento

**Re-editada:** 30.08.2006

**Disclamer**: Gundam Wing pertence a Bandai, Sunrise, e Cia. Esta fic é feita de fã para fã e sem fins lucrativos.

**Nota da Autora (leia com muita atenção):** _Esta fic pode vir a ter assuntos que muitos não gostam. Como já citado acima é yaoi – relação entre dois homens -, romance e também lemon, fantasia e mpreg (gravidez masculina). Então se você não gosta de nenhum destes assuntos, esta fic não lhe diz respeito. Agradeceria se ao invés de e-mails malcriados, que irei ignorar prontamente, você fizesse um grandioso favor e clicasse naquele _"**X**" _no canto superior direito. Eu fico feliz, você fica feliz e o mundo continua na eterna felicidade que nos ronda. Agora, se você se interessa por este tipo de fic, se você gosta do eu escrevo, agradeço a sua leitura e agradeço ainda mais se você comentasse. É a minha primeira fic no universo da fantasia e mpreg, então todo e qualquer tipo de comentário construtivo será bem vindo. Quanto à atualização desta fic, quanto mais comentários, mais eu ficarei feliz e animada para atualiza-la. Quem me conhece sabe que demoro a atualizar porque gosto de escrever com emoção, ou seja, inspirada. Deixem-me com ares de inspiração que atualizo mais rápido do que o normal 'sorrindo'. Já falei demais, então... Aproveite a fic._

**Observações:**

**Quatre **até então nessa fic, originalmente e inicialmente se chamará **Asallam**, depois as coisas podem vir a se alterar.  
As falas de **Asallam** (Quatre), vão estar seguidas de... **-:_texto_:- **Assim como os pensamentos que além de estarem entre dessa forma, também estarão em _itálico_.

**Sumario**:

_Um acidente em uma noite de forte chuva coloca dois jovens frente a frente. Vidas diferentes, destinos que se cruzam e que pode ser alterado por tal fato. O que pode se esconder por detrás de uma figura tão misteriosa? O que nossos olhos não podem enxergar? Nada é o que aparenta ser... Nada é o que se parece ser..._

-

* * *

**Nada é o que se parecer ser...**

**- Capítulo 2 -**

* * *

-

É meio complicado pensar direito quando você se vê as voltas com uma pessoa que não fala a mesma língua que a sua, e esta está em sua casa. Principalmente quando a culpa desta pessoa estar _na_ sua casa é completamente _sua_. Chamem-me de qualquer coisa, mas nunca em minha vida deixei de ajudar alguém necessitado. Bem, eu causei o estrago, certo? Então tenho que repara-lo!

Eu não consigo acreditar o quão difícil foi o nosso entendimento. Pelos Deuses! Eu definitivamente não sirvo para isto.

Depois daquele estranho episódio do toque e do olhar, o qual eu tive ímpetos de fazer as mais estranhas loucuras com aquele corpo... Coisa que não vem ao caso agora. Passamos para a etapa do: o que você quer comer?

Seria fácil se rolasse um entendimento.

Olha, eu me viro muito bem sozinho. Sei cozinhar perfeitamente bem, sei cuidar de mim, mas, cuidar de alguém é outra coisa.

Entre a tarefa de pensar o que deveria fazer para ele comer e ver o que tinha na dispensa da casa... Acabei ligando para meu amigo. Ok, eu sou uma pessoa centrada, mas coloque-se no meu lugar... Imagine um estranho em sua casa, lindo por sinal, e seus hormônios também conspirando contra si? Pois é, Seja Bem Vindo ao meu Caos!

Com o celular em uma das mãos e o pão integral em outra, comecei a digitar um número. Enquanto andava de um lado ao outro da cozinha, podia ouvir os toques.

"Yuy falando, o que quer Trowa?".

Sutil como uma serra elétrica, não? Heero conseguia intimidar qualquer pessoa até mesmo pelo telefone. Bem, isto não surtia muito efeito comigo, para a infelicidade dele.

"Heero, preciso que você venha até aqui em casa".

"E porque eu deveria ir até o fim do mundo? Trowa está chovendo, estou de folga e já são... 23:30 minutos".

"Olha... que se dane a sua folga, chuva e até mesmo o horário. Preciso de você aqui o mais rápido possível porque atropelei alguém na estrada e ele está aqui em casa, sacou?".

Bem... Eu nunca disse que era sutil, certo?

"Posso perguntar uma coisa Barton?".

Lá vem ele com sermões... Estou até vendo.

"Pode Yuy, esteja à vontade".

"Porque você levou uma pessoa atropelada para casa em vez do hospital? Você já parou para pensar que...".

Ok, eu não estava com a mínima vontade de escutar Heero me dando sermões e falando dos procedimentos. Droga! Eu havia quebrado uma boa quantidade de regras, e já era tarde para ser 'alertado' sutilmente.

Suspirei e voltei a aproximar o telefone do ouvido – sim, sempre faço isto quando ele vem com os sermões -, e lá estava ele falando sobre danos e processos.

"Heero... olha, você ficar ai falando e falando não vai adiantar em nada. Então cale a droga desta boca e venha logo ver se está tudo realmente bem com ele. Olhando por alto, aparentemente, não tem nenhum osso quebrado, nenhuma fratura exposta, mas o médico aqui não sou eu e sim você. Pare de reclamar e venha logo, sim?".

"Mas eu não sou desta especialidade, você sabe bem disto!".

"Sim, sei, mas é o único que pode ajudar e que não irá chamar a polícia".

"Que beleza em Barton... faz a merda e depois quer cobertura... Eu mereço. Olha, não dá para sair daqui agora, as ruas estão alagadas".

"Heero... Droga, pare de enrolar e venha com o outro carro. Aquilo até debaixo da terra anda se bobear!".

Escutei diversos xingamentos, mas vindo dele, já não faziam mais efeito. Afinal, conheço Heero desde antes da faculdade.

Ao escutar a confirmação que tanto queria, tive que suspirar aliviado. Bom, pelo menos eu sempre conseguia as coisas, mesmo que na base de chantagens ou outros artifícios. Hey, eu não sou santo! Nunca fui!

Em poucos minutos lá estava eu com uma bandeja de frutas e pão voltando para o quarto. Coisa que Yuy me alertou. Nada pesado, coisas leves para ingestão. De preferência as frutas são as mais indicadas, mas o pão integral acabou sendo incluso por mim mesmo.

Retornei tentando não pensar muito naquele corpo alvo, quente e macio. Droga... é quase impossível não pensar nessas coisas ao olhar para ele.

Mesmo que ele esteja com a minha camisa apenas e recostado no espaldar da cama com as cobertas tapando aquelas pernas lindas. '_Tarado, maníaco... Tenha vergonha na cara!'_. É, tava custando para ela voltar a me atazanar... Consciência maldita.

Entrei e procurei me aproximar da cama sem querer assusta-lo. Eu podia sentir aqueles olhos sobre mim e aquilo não ajudava em nada a controlar meus pensamentos. Ao me sentar para explicar da melhor maneira possível, tive que suspirar e organizar meus pensamentos.

"Olha, um amigo meu falou que... Bem, para lhe dar frutas. Você deve estar com fome, não é mesmo?". Falei desviando o olhar para as frutas e apontando para elas. Não segurei a vontade de fitar lhe o rosto e logo meus olhos estavam presos aos dele.

Mais parecendo um menino curioso, ele estendeu uma das mãos para pegar um cacho de uva. Segurou-o rente ao rosto olhando o cacho intensamente para em seguida cheira-lo. Aquilo pra mim foi um ato um pouco estranho. Ta certo que algumas pessoas possuem manias estranhas, como a de cheirar copos, bebidas e várias outras coisas, mas... Bem, ele poderia estar sentindo o cheiro adocicado das uvas, não é mesmo?

Fiquei mais tranqüilo e até mesmo perturbado quando ele em seguida me deu um maravilhoso sorriso. Um que acabou aquecendo até mesmo o meu coração. Sabe quando alguém lhe sorri e você se sente estranho? Foi isto que aconteceu... Vi o sorriso adornando aqueles lábios róseos para em seguida os mesmos, se abrirem recebendo algumas uvas. Ai que fiquei perturbado... Vocês não fazem idéia...

Ele não colocou uma só uva na boca, simplesmente ele quase colocou o cacho todo. Felizmente ou não, apesar dele ser bem grande, a boca era pequena, harmoniosa com seu rosto angelical. E eu... Era um monstro tarado pensando mil e umas besteiras para aquela boquinha... Céus... Eu preciso de uma ducha se continuar com essa linha de pensamento!

Depois de se recuperar de um pequeno engasgo, ao qual ele olhava para as uvas e franzia o cenho levemente de forma encantadora... Ele continuou a come-las, mas agora, colocando uma ou duas entre os lábios e mastigando-as. Isto tudo sem tirar os olhos de cima de mim e eu... Bem, eu sentia meu corpo ardendo e meu 'grande' problema crescendo entre minhas pernas. Eu realmente preciso de um banho frio... Bem frio...

Levantei-me rapidamente e acabei o assustando. Mesmo que tentando esconder 'o meu problema', tentei o máximo que possível abaixar a frente da blusa sobre a calça enquanto eu tentava falar mais uma vez com ele.

"Desculpe, não queria te assustar. É... é que preciso ir ao banheiro... tomar um banho, sabe... Olha, fica ai, pode comer a vontade. Eu... eu volto logo!".

Vi que ele olhava para mim curioso e seus olhos foram em direção as minhas mãos. E adivinhem onde elas estavam? É tentando inutilmente tapar a minha ereção contida nas calças. Isto realmente é constrangedor. Mas nem tanto quanto receber dele um olhar questionador ou então... Vê-lo esticar o braço em uma direção mais do que perigosa... Meu Deus...

**-: **Você está bem? O que é isso? **:-**

Eu realmente não queria saber o que ele tinha dito... Realmente não queria. Depois dele ter me olhado, ter direcionado o braço na direção de meu dolorido problema... ele voltou a me fitar e falou algo que não sei o que poderia ser, mas lógico que era algo relacionado ao óbvio, certo?

"Err... volto logo". Sai que nem um furacão em direção ao banheiro. Eu precisava me aliviar. Chamem-me de doente, não ligo, mas aquilo tudo, estava me perturbando. Eu precisava me tocar fantasiando que estava tocando naquele corpo de alabastro.

E foi o que fiz...

No banheiro, depois de entrar, simplesmente abri o zíper de minha calça, deixei-a cair pelas minhas pernas até o joelho e afastei as mesmas. Abaixei minha cueca até metade das coxas, liberando assim meu membro tenso e dolorido. Aquilo dera algum conforto, mas o alivio veio ao sentir minhas mãos começando a trabalhar em mim mesmo, em buscar de libertação.

Enquanto a mão esquerda começava a acariciar minhas bolas, massageando-as, instigando-as, a mão direita tratava de começar uma lenta e torturante ondulação pela extensão de meu membro. Eu estava me segurando para não gemer com aquilo.

Eu estava de olhos fechados e em minha mente doentia, imaginava que aquele rapaz, lindo, nu e com carinha de anjo, me chamava da maneira mais ousada para possui-lo. Que daqueles lábios róseos e tentadores eram vertidas palavras de baixo calão, dando um perfeito contraste de um lobo na pele de uma doce ovelha.

Imaginava que ora ele estava de pernas bem afastadas, se tocando, lambendo os lábios, me deixando ver cada parte de seu corpo, mas também imaginava ele de quatro, empinado, me olhando por sobre o ombro enquanto rebolava convidativo com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Eu estava quase no ápice, minhas mãos trabalhavam tão intensamente, meu corpo estava tenso, tão tenso que minhas nádegas estavam contraídas. E foi assim, no meio do meu gozo intenso que ouvi um barulho vindo da porta...

MERDA...! Eu deixei a merda da porta aberta!

Eu gozando e ele vendo... Eu sentindo os espasmos e ele vendo... Meu corpo sendo tomando pelo torpor de um gozo intenso e... ele o culpado pelos meus pensamentos e pelo meu clímax, ali, parado vendo...

Não sei como tive forças, mas me direcionei a porta e sem nada dizer, apenas fechei-a. Deixei o do lado de fora, sabe-se lá pensando o quê sobre aquilo tudo e eu lá dentro, deixando meu corpo escorregar contra a porta e ir parar direto no chão frio do banheiro. A minha frente, o estrago da minha imaginação insana... a parede suja denunciando a intensidade de meu gozo.

Vários minutos se passaram até que eu, após o banho, saísse do banheiro e tentasse me desculpar pelo incidente. Bom, eu sou um cara educado no fim das contas. Seria babaquice negar o que eu estava fazendo, mas seria indelicadeza não pedir pelo menos uma 'desculpa' pelo constrangimento.

Sai do banheiro e fui para o quarto. Antes tivesse ficado no banheiro porque meus olhos e mente ainda não estavam recuperados para ver o que estava vendo... Deus sabe muito bem ser malvado, ou é um bom piadista... Só pode!

Ele estava lá, na cama, sentado com as pernas afastadas, a blusa um pouco levantada e seus olhos fitando o próprio membro semi-ereto. Isto porquê uma de suas mãos estavam tocando o próprio membro.

Não, não no sentido tocar como eu estava ME tocando. Isto eu compreendi depois do choque inicial. Mas apenas estavam se tocando, olhando, mexendo e isto estava fazendo com que deixasse o membro com uma semi-ereção.

Eu estava meio que paralisado com a situação. Convenhamos, quem não ficaria? Ainda mais quando ele me fitou de forma natural enquanto segurava aquele... belíssimo pedaço de carne.

**-:** Não entendo... Porquê é assim? Não se parece... É diferente... **:-**

-

**Continua...**

* * *

_Peço desculpas pela demora na atualização desta fic. Também... Eu nunca escrevi uma fic fantasia em si, e nem mpreg, então... vou devagar 'sorri'.  
Agradeço a **Pipe **pela betagem da fic  
Agradeço também aos comentários recebidos que a partir deste capítulo estarei respondendo um a um.  
Deixo aqui o nome de cada pessoa que desejo agradecer pelos comentários anteriores.  
**São eles:**  
Pipe, Jade Toreador, Athena Sagara, Shanty, Dee-chan, Kitsune Lina, Kyoyama Anna, MaiMai, Ilia-chan, Lunne, Terezinha-Fleur, Bulma-chan, Tina Chan, Lituka, Chibiusa-chan, Karin Kamya e a Mey Lyen._

_Beijos mil para todos e aguardo algum comentário de vocês.  
**Litha-chan**_

_Capítulo finalizado as 16:20hs, dia 23.02.2006  
Re-editado dia 30.08.2006_


End file.
